The Rise of Rome (Civ2)/Celts
;Celts in Civ2 Rome scenario (under Vercingetorix) Details *Aggressive, Militaristic, Expansionist (when an AI plays it) *"Sire, our power is Moderate and our reputation is Questionable." *Allied with Carthaginians but with no intelligence of them *Capital La Tene, somewhere near the 2nd Millennium's Liechtenstein, and they have somehow captured Sparta and less surprisingly Galatia along with Numantia in northern Spain Cities, buildings, and units (some units having no home city): **La Tene 5 (OBJECTIVE) - palace, temple, marketplace; Warriors, Phalanx, Veteran Horsemen, two Veteran Chariot, Settlers **Numantia 4 - barracks, temple, courthouse; Phalanx, Warriors, Veteran Chariot, Settlers **Milan 5 (OBJECTIVE) - barracks, temple; Phalanx, Veteran Archers, two Veteran Chariot, Settlers **Braunsberg 6 - barracks, temple; Warriors, Phalanx, Veteran Horsemen, Veteran Chariot **Sparta 4 - barracks, temple, courthouse; two Veteran Phalanx, Diplomat, Veteran Chariot, Veteran Archers **Galatia 4 - temple; Veteran Phalanx, two Veteran Chariot, Veteran Archers Merely 12 advances: Alph, Bron, Cere, Code, Curr, Hors, Lite, Maso, Myst, Warr, Whee, Writ. "Discoveries Every 52 Turns" under Deity, "Discoveries Every 21 Turns" under Chieftan. Colour is purple, and their new cities may have names of varied origin with a Mongol emphasis 810,000 people; 199 gold under Deity; 202 under Chieftan *Hints: build on the Danube and the Rhone Rivers, the Spanish coast, and north of Galatia. Quick game :(Civilization II Multiplayer Gold 5.4.0f Multiplayer 26-March-99 Patch 3" - downloaded in 2012) "Chieftan" level. Talk to Carthaginians, suggesting knowledge exchange: they tell us they are far superior but give us Map Making. They agree to exchange of ambassadors. They have 20 advances: what we have plus Cnst, Math, Mona, Poly, Pott, Seaf, Trad. Aggressive Monarchy with 300 gold and 10 military units; ceasefire with Romans, war with Ind Greeks. *Macedonians (seeing four of our chariots near Pella) suggest a ceasefire. We say No. War! - and our allies join us. Mac bribe one of our chariots and it kills another. ;277 We kill the bribed chariot and kill a phalanx in Pella. Pay 100 to bribe Mac diplomat near Sparta. Change "build" orders to settlers or barracks except where one has a barracks and seems to need to continue with a phalanx. ;276 Hut near Milan: Legion. Our power is now "Pathetic". Hut east of La Tene: The Republic. Dissidents in Athens will revolt for 1057; steal Seafaring. Second Dipl establishes embassy: Mac have 215 gold and 18 military, with 22 advances; at war with us and Hannibal; ceasefire with Scipio and Ptolemy. Peace with Independents (as a catapult approaches Galatia); no exchange of knowledge but we swap ambassadors; they have 351 gold and 24 military and 22 advances; at war with Scipio and Hannibal, ceasefire with Antiochus. Hut north-east of Galatia: 50 gold. ;275 Hut west of Braunsberg on river: tribe! Call it Danubetribe275. ;274 Romans want us to cancel treaty with Independents: No! They demand seafaring: No! War (with Carthage support). Hut east of Braunsberg: Mathematics. Seleucids talk: peace; we get Cnst for Repu and Mona for Seaf; exchange ambassadors; they have 416 gold, 16 military, 23 advances. Now choose Iron Working. We have 18 advances. ;273 Another hut east of Galatia: Legion. ;270 Hut N-E of Braunsberg: nomads. ;269 Hut S-E of Galatia: 50 gold. ;266 Build UprDanube266. ;265 Iron Working. ;263 Peace with Ptolemaics, exchange ambassadors: they have 404 gold, 19 military, 24 advances. Rational Militaristic Expansionist Republic, at war with Hannibal and allied with Independents. ;262 Capture Abdera (was size 4, now size 1), take 17 gold. It has a barracks. Macedonians suggest peace: OK (as you would agree, with an enemy phalanx waiting to attack your size-1 city that has only a warrior in it!). ;261 Build WSpain261 with wheat and silk on river. Hut west of Numantia: Horsemen. ;255 Build S1-255. ;254 Bridge Building. ;253 Romans ask for peace and their Great Wall enforces it. Exchange ambassadors: they have 232 gold and 17 units and 22 advances. Civilized Expansionist Republic at war with Hannibal and at peace with Independents. (saved as V-b253) Now we are not at war with anybody! Build DanubeDelta253 (rivers, whale, hill) and DanubeIron253 (overlapping a little with UprDanube and Danubetribe). ;250 Hut S-E of Milan: abandoned. ;247 Build MidEbro247. Hut east of Numantia: Philosophy. Hut S-W of Braunsberg: abandoned. ;244 Engineering. 900,000 citizens (actually 35). ;243 Capture Pisae and 42 gold. Did I mention that our incursions had goaded the Romans into breaking the ceasefire? Then we had sacrificed a few units to weaken the defence. It has granary and marketplace (sold). ;242 1,000,000 citizens. Hannibal talks: we get Astr for the Republic and Poly for Phil and Trad for Iron and Pott for Brid. We have 780 gold - let's increase the research: 60/40 instead of 40/60. Dissidents in Massilia will revolt for 1602. ;239 Hut near Massilia: Feudalism. ;238 Largest civs: us, Indep, Seleucid, Carthage, Rome, Ptolemaic, Macedon. ;236 Invention. "Discoveries Every 14 Turns". Hut west of Massilia: 50. ;234 Goaded Romans again; capture Sena and 56 gold. Hut in Gascony holds barbarians. ;231 Ptolemy talks: we get University for Invention. Pergamum8 will revolt for 1380. Steal Navigation. Indep and Ptol declare war on us. ;229 Old barracks sold for 440. Gunpowder. Build Istanbul229. Athens will revolt for 1680. Hut in N-W France: nomads. ;228 Capture Massilia4 and 227 gold. Cheaper than bribery. Sell harbor - no value at present. ;226 Hut in north France: nomads. ;224 Delphi revolts for 704; 234 change! - Oracle. Sell marketplace. ;223 Metallurgy: three Roman cities lose walls. Capture Rhodes, Colossus, and 458. Sell marketplace. It must have lost its harbor because it has a food deficit of 3; fortunately it has a granary. ;222 2,000,000 or 76. Capture Pergamum and 301. Sell marketplace, keep granary. ;221 Build Paris221. Hut on Rhone or Saône: 50. Road network complete from UprDanube-La Tene-Rome and beyond ;217 Chivalry. ;215 Build Rhone215 and Orleans215. ;213 Rhodes Harbor saves the day after we spent $48 finishing it. ;212 Leadership; talk to Seleucids and get Banking for Invention (their choice; they could have had Gunpowder). Talk to Seleucids, get Medi for Navi. Demand tribute for our patience and get 1150! Now we can't declare war on them - but we can still annoy them. ;207 CAPTURE ROME and 157 gold. ;206 Democracy. ;205 Refuse to withdraw from Pella. War. Capture Tarracina and 113 gold. Rom offer 250 for peace: No. ;204 3,000,000 or 107. ;203 Independents offer 1350 for peace: OK. Capture Neapolis and 110. Capture Pella and 166 - just in time: one of its catapults was about to retake Abdera. ;201 Conscription. Capture Heraclea and 93 gold, destroying Roman civilization. ;197 Tactics ;196 Hut N-E of Gades: 50. ;192 Amphibious Warfare. Hut S-W of Numantia: tribe: call it SWtribe192. ;190 Capture Taras2 and 50 gold. ;189 Capture Demetrias and 113 gold and Athens6 and 117 gold. ;188 Economics ;187 Hut S-E of Numantia: Musketeers. Hut S-W of Numantia: Musketeers. ;186 Capture Miletus3 and 24 gold. Build Gascony186 with whale and pheasant. ;184 4,000,000. Capture Tatung1 and 15 gold. ;183 Monotheism. Hut west of Numantia: Riflemen (Civ2). ;182 Hut N-E of Numantia: 100 gold. Hut in USSR: Musketeers. Hut east of La Tene: barbarians. ;179 Chemistry. Hut in USSR: 50. Capture Antioch8 and 69 gold. (saved) ;178 Hut in Galicia: 100 gold. Hut north of Brausberg: 50. Hut east of Azov Sea: nomads. ;177 Build EastAzov177 with fish and whale. Build Nistria177 on river with wheat and coal. ;176 Capture Nisibis5 and 28 gold. Hut north-east of Azov Sea: 50. Hut east of Azov Sea: 50. Build SouthRhodes176. ;175 Explosives. 5,000,000 or 172. Build W1-175. Capture Hangchow1 and 9 gold. Hut east of Black Sea: 50 on first run but barbarians on second run. Egyptians offer 2000 for ceasefire: OK. On first run, captured Syracuse - but then remembered that they are researching Physics, so we reran the turn. ;176 Coal from UprDanube266 reaches Tarracina (after having turned back from a voyage to Carthage when Carthage stopped wanting coal): 15 gold, but both are earning 0 per turn at present. ;172 Hut east of Black Sea: Musketeers. REVOLUTION (maybe long overdue). ;171 Hut north of Xinjian: barbarians. Build FrenchCoal171 (2 coal, 1 iron, at river source). Lost a trireme at sea (having forgotten what game I was playing; it's a miracle it had reached Africa safely and delivered a passenger) - but the sinking also took a caravel and passenger on the same spot. ;170 MONARCHY, and the number of automatically content citizens rises to 5, which will ease problems for some cities. Capture Xinjian2 and 14 gold. ;169 Sanitation. Funny thing - the only city in the world that wants coal is FrenchCoal171. Hut north-west of Caspian: barbs. Hut north of Hecatompylos: 100 gold. Capture Chengdu2 and 16 gold. ;166 Theory of Gravity. Now if we want help with Physics we should slow down research (not wanting Theology or Fundamentalism). Capture Tientsin1 and 13 gold. Capture Valladolid3 and 30 gold. ;165 Build EastItaly165 on cape with whale and fish. ;164 Build Prague164. ;163 Hut west of Massilia: Riflemen. Capture Damascus6 and 52 gold. ;162 Build Venice162. Hut west of Caspian: 50. Hut S-W of Alexandria: 50. ;159 Gold from S1 to Hippo Regius: revenue 132; and S1 is getting 3 per turn. ;158 Build Zagreb158. ;156 Capture Cyrene2 and 21 gold. And we seem to be down to "4 content" again for some cities but not others. Hut south-east of Memphis: 50. ;155 Carthaginians develop Physics; so no need to wait for Indep. Talk to carthaginians, get Physics for Conscription - and The Great Library continues so that the Egyptians/Ptolemaics get both. Then our faithful friends want more, and when we say no they cancel the alliance. Not a problem - apart from some unexpected unit homings! Switch back to 70% research. ;154 Build Catanzaro154 (yes, the 3-bonus hill in the toe of Italy). (Saved V_b154.) ;153 Magnetism. Hut west of Kuwait: Riflemen. ;151 Electricity (cancels Great Library). Coal from Galatia to Carthage: revenue 112 plus 3 per turn. ;149 Steam Engine. Build Trafalgar149 using the wheat and bison north of Gades. Independent Gr develop Physics at last. ;147 Railroad. Build Basque147 with coal and iron. +;146 Industrialization. ;144 Communism. ;142 Steel. Silver from Rhone to Alexandria: revenue 112 plus 3 per turn. ;141 Machine Tools. ;139 The Corporation. ;138 Refining. ;136 Combustion. ;134 Automobile. ;133 Mobile Warfare; old barracks sold for 880. ;131 Electronics. ;130 Miniaturization. ;128 Mass Production. Caravels are no longer a safe method of transport. Ptolemaic caravel sinks our caravel that was about to disembark two caravans. ;127 Computers. Time for Communism for 80% science, zero curruption, and stronger police with the only long-term disadvantage being that our 7 settlers and 37 engineers will eat more (contrary to what the on-screen help says). Short-term disadvantage is some civil disorder owing to the anarchy; we enrol a few entertainers and rush-build a few cathedrals. ;126 COMMUNISM. Nice short period of anarchy; and the number of citizens automatically content seems to have risen to 6. All of the half dozen cities that were in disorder are now OK and can have their entertainers back doing real work. Coal from S16 to Antioch10: revenue 60 plus 2 per turn for S1 and 2 for Antioch. ;125 Robotics. ;124 Peace with Ptolemaics, and 500 gold tribute. Espionage. Build Crete124 (west end). Silver from Numantia7 to Antioch10: revenue 68 plus 2 per turn for Antioch and Numantia; Antioch now has three trade routes and should probably not be used again because it would gain no extra per-turn income. ;123 Recycling. We have sold all of our courthouses, in case you were wondering; no plans for any further change of government. (saved as V_b123.sav) Rome Category:Celtic Category:Game reports (Civ2)